His Best Kept Secret
by missmh28
Summary: When Phil Coulson woke up in the SHIELD infirmary after the attack on New York and found out he wouldn't be leaving it anytime soon, he knew it was necessary to bring Fury in on his best kept secret- his daughter. But now that she's been pulled into his world of spies and super heroes, will she get out anytime soon? Better yet, will she even want to?


I own nothing but the character Evelyn.

xXxOoOxXxOoOxXx

Chapter 1

Agent Phil Coulson was unimpressed. Apparently, he was "dead". And by god was it boring. White walls, bossy doctors, no contact with the outside world until Fury had a chance to break it to the Avengers that he was in fact not dead and, probably the most pressing issue, for the first time in his life he had no idea where his daughter was.

Evelyn Coulson (known as Evelyn Smith to the rest of the world) was his best kept secret. As a spy, an ultimate spy as she calls him, he was good at keeping secrets. In fact, it pretty much was natural now. So when little Eve landed in his lap, courtesy of a one night stand with a woman who knew nothing of commitment, it stood to reason that she would remain a secret too. Not even Fury knew about her. Only Coulson himself and Evelyn's nanny were privy to this top secret info. Lisa, a middle aged French woman with limited English and a sound understanding of the meaning of confidential, was Evelyn's surrogate mother, care taker and teacher all rolled into one.

With Lisa to help, Coulson kept Evelyn hidden, safe and loved. Under both of their care, Evelyn blossomed beautifully…and all too fast. By age three, she was speaking fluent French and English. By ten, Coulson had taught her everything he knew in self defense, as well as how to fire a gun, and she was already doing high school grade work. Following this trend, now nineteen his little Eve spoke 6 languages fluently, could kick his ass in a fight and had just graduated med school the week before Loki showed up and started raising hell (pulling a few anonymous strings had allowed her to do all her courses online and her intern ship at a hospital of his choosing). When he had left for base, Eve and Lisa were starting their own celebrations- a marathon of teary chick flicks interspersed with copious amounts of decadent cooking.

Now, though, it had been two and a half weeks and he had no way of hearing from her. Was she safe from the attack? Had she been hurt? Questions flew around in his head and when the doctor mentioned he would be stuck here for at least another three weeks, he knew he had to bring Fury in on his most treasured secret.

xXxOoOxXxOoOxXx

It was tense at home, as it always was whenever Dad went on a mission. But this time it was especially so. There was no smell of French pastries coming from the oven, no girlish laughter, no movies on the TV, nothing. Evelyn sat in silence in her room, curtains drawn, while Lisa sullenly peeled potatoes in the kitchen for dinner.

It had been nearly three weeks since she had heard from her father and, after the alien invasion that had been broadcasted all over the news, Evelyn had driven herself mad imagining reasons behind why that was. It had started out innocent enough; he's just super busy cleaning up all this mess and getting everything settled after a full scale attack from an alien race.

But as the minutes turned into hours and the hours into days, her imaginings had grown steadily worse. What if he's been compromised? What if he's been kidnapped? What if he's hurt….What if he's de- No. She refused to think that. Her father was the ultimate spy. A super spy. There's no way he could be de- There's just no way. The worst bit was if he actually was de- if he was, there was no way that they could find out. He was a super spy from a super secret spy organisation- they didn't put that stuff in the obituary section of the news paper. No, the only way they would know would be his continued absence.

She was pulled from her fears by the sound of tires on gravel. Pulling back the edge of the curtain she saw three black SUV's pull up in front of their house. Dropping the curtain like it was on fire, she chucked on some runners and sprinted into the kitchen. If there was one thing Evelyn knew from the copious amounts of spy movies she had watched when she was younger to get a better idea of what it was her dad did (she only really ended up scaring herself)it was that black SUV's spelt trouble.

Barreling into the kitchen and startling Lisa, she grabbed her arm and murmured in rushed French to get out like they had practiced and that she'd meet her at the safe house before pushing her towards the back door and spinning around to get the emergency bag hidden under the couch in the living room. There was knocking on the door but she ignored it and made for the back door as well. She stopped halfway there when she thought of her dad. He'd need a way to contact her, because she knew- she just KNEW- that he wasn't dead.

The detour to her room for her mobile was enough time for the men at the door to get bored of knocking and just knock it right down instead. She didn't pause at the sound of the crash or at the yell to stop and continued to sprint madly for the back door. She finally made it, yanking open the door and making it three steps before two men made to grab her from either side. Damn, they must have circled around when she didn't answer the first time they knocked. Impatient much. Evelyn whirled into motion, swinging the heavy emergency bag into the guy on the left's face, using the momentum it created to spin into a roundhouse kick catching righty in the sternum. She didn't even watch them drop, just kept on running.

Vaulting over the fence she could hear light, fast footsteps on the ground just behind her and shouts to stop. Rounding a corner in the path she could see Lisa stopped, standing a few feet from a tall built man who blocked the path ahead. Sprinting as fast as she could, Evelyn built up speed before dropping into a slide right through tall man's spread legs, twisting at the last moment to take his legs out from under him causing him to topple down. She shot back up, grabbing Lisa's hand, who had taken a few shocked steps forward in a motion to help, and continuing down the path. They had nearly made it to the next corner when she heard a shot and felt a pinch before everything went black.

xXxOoOxXxOoOxXx

Agent Phil Coulson was no longer unimpressed. No, now he was furious. Fury had taken his admission pretty well and, after allowing himself a brief moment to gloat over the look of unguarded shock on his boss's face before Fury got his mask back in place, Phil had immediately gotten down to the important details. Namely that he wanted her here. Now. Wanted to know she was safe and unharmed. Fury had reluctantly agreed, realizing he would have a very unhappy right hand man otherwise. A very unhappy right hand man that had knowledge of nearly all state secrets. Best to keep him happy.

He'd gone on to say that Lisa was to stay behind but Phil hadn't wanted her to come anyway. The warm, caring woman would have hated it here- too cold and clinical, she'd say. That and she hated flying with a passion. Fury had come back half an hour later with news that, as far as their resources could tell, Evelyn was fine and a team had been dispatched to retrieve her. Phil felt a bit of the tension ease in his shoulders but knew he wouldn't be fully satisfied until he saw her with his own eyes. So he nodded his head and gave Fury a look that conveyed all the thanks he could never verbalise while sitting back to wait.

In the meantime he had a constant flow of agents and Avengers who finally had knowledge of his resurrection coming to wish him well. Two hours of well wishers and tense waiting later, he heard the sound of a gurney being pushed in the hall. That's weird; no one was on a mission at the moment. The main focus was clean up. Maybe there was an accident?

The gurney came in and Coulson was up and out of his bed, holding the agent who was pushing it in a chokehold against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" He asked with forced calm and a vicious frown. His daughter was lying on a gurney. Why was she lying on a gurney? Fury had said she was fine!

The agent spluttered and choked before forcing out a groaned "Nothing," before Phil slammed him back into the wall.

"Then why is she on a gurney?" He all but growled that. The agent was pissing himself by now. Agent Phil Coulson was renowned for his calm and detached manners. That he was anything but now meant trouble for the agent in his grasp.

"Coulson. Put him down." The order came from the doorway where Fury stood with a disapproving frown on his face.

"He brought my daughter in on a gurney. I was going to do the same for him." Coulson replied, seeming to have regained a straight face.

"She's fine. Just a tranq. It's your fault anyway; you made her too paranoid. She was running the moment we knocked on the door. Took down three of our agents on the way. The team had no choice; she would have gotten away otherwise." Fury replied in a matter of fact tone.

The agent in Phil's hands nodded emphatically, "She took down Big John!"

Coulson smirked. Big John was called so for a reason. He was a tall, stocky lad that would give Thor a run for his money body wise. That was his girl. He nodded, releasing the agent (who slumped against the wall) and moving over to Evelyn's gurney. Looking down on her, he could see that she was fine. Not a scratch on her- her clothes (jeans and a blouse) were ripped and dirty but she was fine.

He felt the rest of the tension ease out of him and a smile flit across his face before he once again became Agent Phil Coulson and shoved "daddy" in his mental box. He walked calmly back to his bed, wincing internally. Now that all was fine he realized that that had hurt like hell and that he'd most likely pulled his stitches. Oh well, they could wait. His little girl was safe and that was all that mattered.

xXxOoOxXxOoOxXx

Hey! So this is my first fanfic and I'm pretty happy with the first chapter but would love any suggestion or advice you have :) Not sure what pairing I'm going for with this just yet but I'm leaning towards either Clint or Bucky. What do you think? Hope you liked it and please review! missmh28


End file.
